The Summit Project: God Hand
by Dreadburner94
Summary: God Hand, an old and powerful guild that has recently entered into a revival under the Fifth Guild Master, Nero Tafani. Now this old guild must work alongside the other guilds in the Summit Alliance while fighting threats from outside and within. Part of the Summit Project, a collaboration between MyDearWatson, Raiyane, Origm2012 and Dreadburner94.
1. The Tafani Twins

**A/N:** And hello everybody! Welcome to the start of my newest story, God Hand! Which is just one part of a group project, called the Summit Project, between myself, MyDearWatson, Raiyane and Origm2012! So make sure you check out their stories as well since they're all part of the same universe and will all connect with each other. I'll go into more detail after the prologue, but in the meantime…

I don't own Fairy Tail!

I hope you enjoy the prologue!

* * *

 **Prologue: The Tafani Twins**

 **August 15** **th** **, X799 – Evening**

A train sped along the tracks, plumes of smoke coming out of its engine, mixing in with the dark clouds of dusk as the setting sun dipped below the horizon, the sky ablaze with orange and red. All around the train were wide open fields filled with wheat and barley, but ahead of the train was its destination, a stone settlement call Gladiolus Town, but behind the train, not far to the south, was the sprawling metropolis of Narcissus City, both of which were located in a region of northwestern Fiore called 'the Valley'. Gladiolus was the second largest city in the region, the only larger city being Narcissus, but Gladiolus itself was the home of the largest guild in the region, God Hand, and even from over a mile away, one can still see the massive clock tower that was the home of the guild.

The guild God Hand was not only the largest guild in the area with over two-hundred members, but it was also the oldest, having been founded in X658, one-hundred forty-one years ago. But such an old guild was not without problems, in recent years the status and popularity of the guild had begun to wane, many missions and new recruits going to God Hand's rival guild in Plumeria Port, Seahorse Crest, instead. But that had started to change when the newest Guild Master had taken charge and overthrew the previous Guild Master, a man named Egon Gott, and began to implement a series of changes and reformed the structure of the guild, causing it to enter into a revival that saw a renewed surge of missions and recruits come to the guild. These reforms made the guild seemingly more militaristic, as all mages were assigned a rank and these ranks insured that mages could accept missions suitable to their skill level and that the guild's resources were given out appropriately, as even the highest floors of the guild were restricted to the two highest ranks of mages.

There were a total of four ranks, the lowest being C-Class, which all mages start at upon joining the guild, regardless of how strong or famous they are. After acquiring a decent amount of experience and proving themselves capable, a mage would be promoted to B-Class, which consisted of the majority of mages in God Hand. The next rank was A-Class, which was reserved for the highly skilled, rising stars of the guild as only about twenty percent of mages in God Hand were A-Class. But the highest rank, S-Class, was reserved for the handful of elite mages in the guild. Mages were not restricted to their rank though, as they could rise and fall in them, but it was much easier to fall in rank than it was to rise in them, as mages were tested and had to pass an exam to enter into A-Class and S-Class, but a string of failed missions could cause a mage to fall in rank.

The man responsible for these changes was the Fifth Guild Master of God Hand, who was named Raniero Tafani, but has always gone by the name of Nero and he was currently a passenger on the train bound to Gladiolus Town, having returned from a meeting in Narcissus with the other Guild Masters who were a part of the legal guild alliance known as the Summit Alliance. Nero was a young man at the age of twenty-six and he stood at 5'10" with a fit runner's build and pale skin. He has slightly spiky, black hair that fell down to his shoulder blades in the back and was tied into a spiky pony tail at the nape of his neck while his bangs were cut much shorter so that they stayed out of his mischievous, slanted blue eyes and left his ears uncovered. He was a man that usually always had cocky smirk on his face too, so people often knew something was up if he had a serious look on his face. Nero was dressed in an open, double-breasted black coat that was worn over a red v-neck shirt that was tucked into a pair of black jeans that were held up with a black leather belt and fell over the tops of his black ankle boots. Nero's guild mark, while not visible usually, was on his left shoulder blade in black and the God Hand guild mark resembled an open hand with all fingers pointing straight up while an eye was located in the middle of the palm.

Nero looked out of the window from in his seat, a slightly bored expression on his face as he watched the scenery go by, although his thoughts were cut off by the sound of a woman's calm voice calling out to him.

"Nero," the woman said, catching Nero's attention as he turned to look at the woman sitting across from him.

"What is it, Ellie?" Nero asked in a droll tone.

"Are you certain it was a wise idea to allow Tik establish her new guild?" the woman, whose full name was Eliana Tafani, asked, "We have just finished restoring the guild to a point where missions and recruits are increasing each month, allowing a new guild to be established by one of our own members will only harm our efforts."

At this, Nero sat up all the way to face forward and look at his twin sister. They were of course not identical twins, but there was still a striking resemblance between the two of them. Eliana was shorter than Nero, only standing at 5'8", but she had an average sized bust and a thin frame that made one think that she wasn't nearly as physically strong as she actually was, the woman being one of the S-Class of God Hand. Her slightly spiky, black hair was tied up into a spiky bun while her bangs were swept across her forehead, her hair starkly contrasting with her pale skin, although her intelligent, slanted blue eyes really stood out, much like her brother's, although she was usually always wearing a pair of rectangular glasses that had black metal frames. And unlike her brother, who seemed to always have a smirk on his face, Eliana seemed to always be rather stone-faced, never showing much emotion. Eliana was wearing a burgundy colored blouse that fell down past her waist with sleeves that ended halfway down her forearms under a short, black leather jacket that ended just under her chest. She also wore a pair of black jeans that were held up by a brown leather belt while her jeans were tucked into a pair of brown leather boots. And like Nero's, Eliana's guild mark was not usually visible, but it was on her right shoulder blade in black, opposite of Nero's.

"Eliana," Nero said in response, "While it still irritates me that she left the guild, there's nothing I could do to stop it. So I did the next best thing and allowed her to start up her guild, but refused to give her any support at all besides agreeing to let Goblin Grin into Summit Alliance."

"I see. So she will either struggle and succeed, or fail and come crawling back to God Hand," Eliana responded.

"Exactly!" Nero chimed, a smirk now crossing his face, "And it will be a struggle for her with both God Hand and Seahorse Crest doing so well. After all, who would want to send missions to or join a tiny little guild in a hick town in the middle of nowhere when there are two powerful guilds nearby?" he explained, his smirk becoming more devious in appearance, "And besides, it'll be a good learning experience for Tik if her guild fails to take off."

At this, the twins fell into silence again as the train pulled into the station in the middle of Gladiolus Town, the twins making their exit as they stepped out into the middle of the Castle District in the center of Gladiolus. Gladiolus Town was separated into five districts in total, as the city was set up like an upside down pentagon. The central district was known as the Castle District, where the majority of government and law enforcement offices were located, but much of it had to be rebuilt after an attack on the town in X784. But the two most important structures in the district were the Gladiolus Keep, a military fort, and the Ledford Castle, which was the home of Noble House Ledford who ruled the town, the head of the family even holding the title of Count of Gladiolus. The southern district was the largest, being the Residential District where the majority of housing was located. The eastern side was known as the Merchant District, where a majority of retail stores and restaurants were located, but this district also managed the imported and exported trade that passed through town, so it was seemingly always busy. The western side was known as the Crafts District, where many workshops, blacksmiths and breweries were located. The Crafts District was where the majority of production in Gladiolus Town took place, but many of the workshops and smithies doubled as shops too. The northern district was the smallest, but one of the most important. It was known as the God Hand District and it was home of the God Hand guild hall, an ancient, forty story clock tower that was there long before Gladiolus Town was even built, the mage guild having renovated and studied it when they made it their guild hall over a hundred years ago, and it was also home to the male and female God Hand Dormitories, which flanked the main guild hall on both sides.

As Nero and Eliana walked the stone streets of Gladiolus Town they received several greetings and polite bows, even salutes from the guards. Everyone knew who the Tafani Twins were in Gladiolus. They were revolutionaries, reformers, heroes even for how they restored God Hand and how that had restored Gladiolus Town. But there were always those that thought of them as villains, who thought that they went too far and that Nero had the Count of Gladiolus twisted around his finger, though there was nothing they could do out in the open, but there was always a bit of truth in every rumor.

"How many this time?" Nero asked as he and Eliana entered into the God Hand District.

"Only three groups looked at us with disgust on our way through town," Eliana stated in an emotionless tone, "Significant improvement."

"Heh. Looks like we've nearly dealt with most of the dissidents in town then. That or they're just grouping up more and getting smarter," Nero chuckled, "It's a rather fun game of cat and mouse isn't it?"

"Nero," Eliana responded in a bit of a harsh tone, "You shouldn't treat this as a game."

"But if I think of it like a game I'll try harder so that I win, and you know that I always win in the end," Nero replied as his smirk crossed back onto his face, Eliana falling silent for a moment.

"Correct. You've yet to lose at anything important," she said with a nod.

"Ah this has been so much fun! Taking over and reforming the guild has been such a challenge with all of the little distractions and things to do on the side!" Nero said happily as he leapt up onto a stone bench and walked across it before hopping back down, "There's always so many challenging things to do! Dealing with nobility, messing with Harlow, dealing with dissidents, hunting down Ragnarok's Call! There's just so many fun things for me to do!"

"Well I'm pleased to hear that you've enjoyed the past three years then," Eliana replied as Nero began walking alongside her again as they stepped into a shadow cast by their guild hall, "But remember that such a large guild casts a giant shadow. There are many enemies hiding in it, waiting to undo all that we've accomplished."

"And that's the most fun part of it all," Nero responded as he stopped to look up at the clock tower in front of him, "We have so many enemies and some of them may even be hiding within our own walls. Some might see that as a problem, but I enjoy it. It certainly keeps me on my toes," he said as he continued to walk towards the massive doors that led into the guild hall.

Eliana watched Nero for a moment as he walked ahead of her, her brother eventually arriving at and entering the main doors, happily announcing his return, "And that's what sets you apart, Nero. Other's would see what you do as difficult, or even nefarious, but you approach it all with a smile, as if it were all a fun simulation game and everyone is either a potential pawn or enemy for you to use or fight. But you're my brother and I'll do whatever is necessary to see that you come out on top."

* * *

 **A/N:** And there it is! Prologue complete! I hope you enjoyed it!

 **Credits:**

 **Raniero "Nero" Tafani – Dreadburner94**

 **Eliana Tafani – Dreadburner94**

So first I'd like to say thanks to MyDearWatson, Raiyane and Origm2012 for working with me on this collaboration project. And since this is a collab, they each have stories in the same universe with the title Summit Project like mine does. Here are all of the stories in the project.

The Summit Project: God Hand by Dreadburner94

The Summit Project: Seahorse Crest by MyDearWatson

The Summit Project: Goblin Grin by Raiyane

The Summit Project: Ragnarok's Call by Origm2012

So be sure to read those too because you can currently only submit 2 main characters to the project as a whole right now, so make sure you try and get your characters submitted to the guild, or guilds, you want because each of our guilds are very different from each other! Also, we will all be looking over and have access to any character profiles submitted to the story because if you submit a character to one of our stories, there's a big chance that they will appear in the others as side characters and we all work together to organize and figure out the plotlines of the stories! Also, if you do submit 2 characters, we do highly prefer that they be in separate guilds unless they have a close relation to each other, but we only take so many sibling pairs or whatnot across all stories, so be sure to ask first!

And as a general rule across all four stories, **WE WILL ONLY BE ACCEPTING OCS THROUGH PRIVATE MESSAGES! NO EXCEPTIONS!** The reason for this is because posting your OC in the reviews leaves them out for everyone to see and it gives away all of their secrets and history. So please understand that if we refuse to accept an OC submitted through a review it is not because we dislike them or anything, but it's because we don't want to spoil anything for the other readers.

Another rule, and this is very important, is that you **MUST** use the OC Form provided on the profile of the author's story you wish to submit to. So if you want to submit a character to my story, you must use the OC Form on my profile and then submit them to me. If you want to submit a character to MyDearWatson's story, you must use the OC Form on her profile and submit the character to her. The reason for this is that all of the OC Forms are a bit different from each other and have different information in them pertaining to the specific story that they're for. Also, do be aware that we do want to try to avoid having too many characters that are really similar to each other, so we might end up asking for you to change something since all of the characters will have a chance to appear in the other stories.

Now then, for my story specifically, I will be accepting 30 OCs max, including Eliana. Out of them 5 will be S-Class, again, including Eliana, and they will be the only S-Class in the entire guild, which has over 200 members in it in case you missed that. I will be accepting 6 A-Class, 12 B-Class and 7 C-Class. The S-Class are of course just like you're all familiar with, but I do request that they be older than 21 because I want them to have a lot of experience and be fit for their rank. Also, if your OC is new to the guild (as in they've been in the guild for less than a year), they have to be a C-Class, regardless of how strong they are.

Now, regarding Slayers, I will only be accepting 2 of them and Dragon Slayers must be an artificial 2nd Generation Dragon Slayer because of the canon story. Also, I will only be accepting one of each type of Slayer. So as an example, I will accept a Dragon Slayer and then a God Slayer, but I will never accept 2 Dragon Slayers, make sense? But it also depends on what the Slayers are for the other stories. So if there are 2 Dragon Slayers in the other stories, I will not accept any Dragon Slayers, only God, Devil and original type Slayers!

Also, you may create establishments for Gladiolus Town, but be aware that you have to stay in the theme of the town, for instance everything is made of stone and most buildings are more than a few stories tall.

Now then, one more thing. When creating characters, be aware that we want only brand new characters! So you can't use an OC that is currently in another OC Guild Story!

In closing, there are more in depth rules on all of our profiles! SO MAKE SURE YOU READ THEM BEFORE SENDING IN YOUR OCS! IF YOU DO NOT FOLLOW THE RULES, DO NOT EXPECT US TO ACCEPT YOUR CHARACTER! I know there are a lot of rules and that the OC Forms are very long, so don't be afraid to ask for a reservation!

So, thank you all for reading! Have fun creating your OCs!

Your host,

Dreadburner94.


	2. A Lazy Man, the Strongest Mage and Same

**A/N:** All right! Chapter 1 of God Hand is up!

I don't own Fairy Tail!

I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A Lazy Man, the Strongest Mage and 'Same'**

 **August 15** **th** **, X799 – Evening**

"Hello God Hand!" Nero shouted happily as he stepped through the large doors that served as the only entrance into the guildhall, "It pains me to say it that our dear little Tik won't be returning," he continued with a fake pout on his face, "It really is quite scathing," Nero added as he stepped into the first floor lobby, which was filled with several C-Class and B-Class mages who had been standing around or sitting on one of the several chair in the large room or had even been at one of the two C-Rank mission counters.

"She's really set on doing all that work then?" Nero heard a man ask.

Nero turned to look at the owner of the voice and he was a man he recognized and knew quite well, despite the man's status as a C-Class mage. His name was Lucas Dominguez, a man in his early twenties who stood just as tall as Nero at 5'10" with a similarly slim build, although he had a light tan as opposed to Nero's pale skin. He had thick, hazel colored hair that was slicked back into a wave style, the hair being shorter on the sides than it was on top and his almond shaped eyes were a stormy mix between blue and gray. While his gray guild mark was on his left palm, he had a black tattoo on his right arm that read 'checkmate', although it was usually covered up by his sleeves.

Lucas wore a dark blue sweatshirt that had a hood that covered up half his head and had a small black design of a cross on the right side of the chest that had white letters across it that read 'RIP'. The sweatshirt was only zipped up halfway, which revealed a black t-shirt underneath that had a maroon skull face logo in the middle of the chest. He also wore a pair of dark blue skinny jeans that had a gray belt wrapped around his waist, while the belt had a white buckle that was shaped like a crown. Lastly, he had a pair of black flats on his feet that had white crosses on the top of them.

"She is," Nero huffed, looking down at Lucas who was lounging on a couch, "She claimed that it looked easy. Although she forgot to account for the fact that Eliana helps me with a lot of the work," he added with a smirk.

"Crazy woman," Lucas huffed, "Being a Guild Master, let alone an A-Class mage, is just way too much work," he added before a question popped into his head, "Not that I care, but did she ask for help?"

"She did."

"And did you give her any?"

Nero looked down at Lucas with an agitated look, but it quickly disappeared as Nero let out a sigh, "No. She will not be receiving any aid from God Hand or Seahorse Crest. Goblin Grin is a part of the Summit Alliance, but it has to make a name for itself, just like God Hand and Seahorse Crest did. Besides… It wouldn't be in God Hand's best interest if we gave them money and missions. We just got out of a decline and I'll be damned if I see the guild fall while I'm in charge," Nero explained before walking off.

"Later, I guess," Lucas huffed as he watched Nero march off to the elevators, the Guild Master stepping into the one restricted to only the five S-Class and himself.

"That's all he's ever wanted, you know," Lucas heard Eliana say before he turned and saw that the woman was now standing where her brother had been.

"Excuse me?" Lucas said as he looked at the woman with a curious look.

"Master Kean instilled in Nero the desire to do what is best for God Hand before his death. That's why he does what he does, even if he has to turn his back on old friends," Eliana stated, "That's why he's done all this and why he's refused to aid Tik. He's looking out for the rest of us."

"I don't think he's done anything wrong, Eliana," Lucas said as he sat up, "I believe that this change was what's best for the guild, even if I miss the way things were. Nero knows what he's doing and besides, I doubt you'll let him do anything stupid."

Eliana stood there for a moment, as if she was processing what Lucas just said, "Correct. I would not let Nero act in a manner that will not benefit him or the guild."

"That's what I wanted to hear," Lucas stated with a smile, "Chess later?"

"I would like that," Eliana responded, "We need a tiebreaker match. I'll give you clearance to come to my office so that our match can go undisturbed."

"That's a long walk, can I take the S-Class elevator?" Lucas asked.

"You may. Your clearance will allow for that," Eliana answered, "Give me an hour to catalogue the Summit Alliance meeting and then come up to my office," she requested before walking off towards the same elevator that Nero had used.

 **. : + : .**

"Master Tafani," Nero heard a man called out as he stepped out of the elevator and onto the 38th floor of the guildhall.

Nero turned to look at the man, a man who appeared to be in his mid-forties given his graying, black hair that was messily swept back, a few strands of hair falling over his forehead still while he had a medium length beard. He had almond shaped, steely gray eyes and pale skin that greatly contrasted against his black hair, but he was rather tall as well, standing at 6'2" with a lean and defined, muscular build, the man appearing to be about 200 lbs. of muscle. He had a scar running down his cheek from his right ear to his chin, but he also had a tattoo of a storm cloud on his back, between his shoulder blades that couldn't be seen under his clothes. He also had an eyebrow ring on the outside edge of his left eyebrow while his guild mark was black in color with a silver outline and was located on his left shoulder.

The man was wearing a sleeveless gray shirt under a black tactical vest that had several pouches on it. He was also wearing a pair of black and gray camouflage pants and black combat boots while several pouches lined the belt loop on his pants. He also had a hammer pendant on a silver chain around his neck.

"Marcus Sterling," Nero said in greeting as he continued to walk towards the stairs that led up to the 39th floor, "You have the most recent report on the mages eligible for the exams I take it?"

"I do," Marcus replied in a deep, slightly gravelly voice, "I've narrowed down the B-Class mages to eight potential candidates and the A-Class down to eight as well. Of course I plan to reduce the number of A-Class candidates down to four eventually," Marcus stated as the two men turned to walk past Eliana's office and past the S-Class library.

"I'll trust your judgment on it then," Nero said as they approached the staircase and began their climb up to the 39th floor, "You're likely the strongest mage in the entire guild, even I'd have a lot of trouble with you if I was by myself, so you're the one who's best suited for spotting talent. I also know you won't make biased decisions on your selections."

"The magic world is harsh. Allowing a mage who isn't ready to take on missions beyond their ability level wouldn't be doing them any favors," Marcus grunted as they entered into the 39th floor, a massive room filled with gears and suspended walkways where all four walls had the large clock faces of the clock tower on them, "It would only get them killed if they weren't ready!" Marcus added loudly, his voice echoing in the large room as he had to shout in order to be heard over the noise made by all of the gears.

"True! Very true!" Nero shouted over the gears as they began their climb up to the 40th floor, the two men following the quickest route up, "So who do you have in mind for the A-Class exams?"

"Currently I have Madeline Rouche and Aaron Croft selected to participate!" Marcus replied as Nero began climbing a ladder up to a higher walkway.

"Interesting choices!" Nero said happily, "Aaron has a lot of experience, he'd make an excellent A-Class mage!" he added, "And then Madeline… Let's keep that one hush-hush for now, shall we?"

"Is there a problem?" Marcus asked as he pulled himself up the ladder and onto the walkway.

"A complicated situation. One that I need to handle carefully," Nero answered as he hopped onto another ladder, Marcus following behind him.

"I see. It is a complicated matter now that I recall her situation," Marcus huffed, "I do much more prefer the Raye Family over the other nobles of Narcissus."

"Haha! You would like them the best with that arena of theirs," Nero laughed as he approached the staircase that led up to the 40th floor, "But let's save the rest of the report for later, shall we?"

"If that's what you want," Marcus replied as he followed Nero into his office, which was much quieter than the gear chamber due to the noise cancelling lachrima that lined the stone walls of much of the clock tower. Nero's office was very large, having wide windows on three sides while the carpet was a reddish brown. The office overall had a modern feel to it, much of the furniture being modern in style while his desk was in the back of the office with a black leather chair behind it. Off to one side was a walled off loft area that served as Nero's home, having all the necessities he would need inside it.

"So where's Vitra and Takeo?" Nero asked as he walked towards his desk, Marcus right behind him, "I saw our other S-Class in town, but I haven't heard where those two have gone."

"Vitra went on a monster extermination mission that has been bothering trade coming from Gardenia Port to our east. S-Rank. Eliana cleared him to take Zoltan with him on the mission before you left this morning," Marcus answered as Nero sat down in his chair, Marcus taking a seat in one of the black leather chairs in front of his desk, "Takeo took a mission to go mop up a dark guild by himself that's been harassing Liatris Town to our northwest. It was an A-Rank mission, so he didn't need clearance from either of you. He left this afternoon."

"I see. It's easier to hunt a monster when you have a tank like Zoltan to act as bait, but still," Nero said before trailing off.

"You and Zoltan still haven't reconciled, have you?" Marcus asked.

"No. I am quite aware of his feelings towards what I've done, but I did what I had to," Nero stated with a somber look.

"Does that include demoting him from S-Class to A-Class?"

"I couldn't let him go after attacking his Guild Master without punishment. I could've been much harsher. I could've sent him all the way down to C-Class or have just simply expelled him from the guild," Nero replied, "Eliana said that I let him off easy even."

"True, she's the harsh one between the two of you," Marcus grunted, "I imagine that if she were guild master that his punishment would've been much worse. The entire guild would be far stricter even."

"Aren't you happy that you got the nice twin as a Guild Master?" Nero asked with a smirk on his face.

"Hmph… I'm not sure if nice is the right word, but as whole, the guild is doing much better under this system," Marcus answered, "You're doing good work so far."

"Well I'm happy to hear you say so," Nero chuckled, "Let's just hope that the majority of people still agree with you," he added in a low tone as his expression grew more serious, "There's still dissidents about, so they'll have to be handled, one way or the other…"

 **. : + : .**

 **August 15** **th** **, X799 – Nighttime**

A single man stood in the center of the room, surrounded by unconscious men and women. A single, flickering light illuminated him for his remaining foes to see him with, each of them having fear plastered on their faces.

The man appeared to be about thirty years old with black, medium length hair that had a ragged look to it, being spiked forward and hanging between his eyes while he had sparse, 5 o'clock shadow on his face. His eyes were dark brown in color and were angled, being slightly sunk in with high set eyebrows. He stood at 5'8" with a very compact, muscular build, appearing to be about 155 lbs. of muscle. His skin was mildly tanned while his guild mark was very large, being on his back, although he had a large burn scar beneath his guild mark while he had a ragged scar across the front of his neck. He also had deep set lines angling beneath his eyes, but he also had notably sharper canines than most people. But the most shocking thing about his appearance was the fact that he was missing his right arm from just about the elbow and down.

He wore a black, high collar jacket that had long sleeves that fell to the back of his knees and had three, unbuttoned straps at chest level. Beneath the jacket he was wearing a sleeveless, light brown shirt and black slacks that were held up by a brown leather belt that had two katanas in black sheaths hanging from it along with a wooden bottle of sake. Lastly, the man was also wearing a pair of tan combat boots on his feet.

"This guy ain't even human," one man muttered.

"He just took them all out… How'd he even do that with one arm!?" another shouted

"Fuck this, man!" a third screamed before running off, "We gotta get out of here! He'll kill us!"

The man rolled his eyes before he quickly drew one of his katanas, "Booster Magic: Javelin," he said in a gruff voice as the butt of the katana began to glow with magic power, the man throwing the weapon at his fleeing opponent and sending the man flying into the wall as the butt of his sword impacted against the back of the man's head.

The other two men flinched in fear before one of them managed to speak in a whimper.

"I think I've heard of this guy… He used to be called 'Same'… He's the one-armed S-Class of God Hand! Takeo Hideki!"

At this, the man smiled, fully revealing his sharp teeth to the remaining two men as they flinched in fear again, "You figured… it out," he said in his rough voice as he took a step towards the men, the both of them backing up in response, "I'm… Takeo Hideki… and you're… my prey," he stated before he suddenly took off towards the two men as he drew his second katana, "Booster!" he announced as he leapt into the air, spinning towards the two dark mages as they turned to run from him, only to be cut down by his sword.

"Hmph… Disappointing," he muttered as he sheathed his sword before walking over to pick up the one he threw earlier.

"I must say that was quite the spectacle!" he heard a man announce from the balcony above him, "You took care of my mages quite well while I was gone," he said as Takeo merely looked up at him, "Not much of a talker are you?" the man asked rhetorically as he leapt from the balcony.

He was middle-aged from what Takeo could tell. Fair-skinned, slicked back, brown hair and yellow eyes while he was sharply dressed in a pair of black slacks, brown dress shoes and a blue dress shirt while he wore a black trench coat over that.

"My name is William. I'm the Guild Master here," he announced.

"Heh… my target, you mean," Takeo chuckled as he gave the man a toothy smirk and raised his katana to point at the man.

"So it would seem," William sighed, "How about I pay you off and," he started to suggest as Takeo rushed him, cutting him off as he swung his katana down on William, the man holding up a hand as a magical barrier appeared, blocking the blade, "My, how rude. Cutting me off like that," he chuckled as Takeo struggled against the barrier, "You like it? It's my Wall Magic, which allows for me to create walls out of anything around me, or from my own magic as you see here."

At this Takeo leaped back, seeing that he wasn't going to break through the barrier like that, "Maybe… you can actually put up a fight," he said, showing a toothy smirk again.

"I'll do more than that," William stated, "Wall Magic: Labyrinth!" he announced as several wooden walls emerged from the ground and magic energy hummed above him, surrounding Takeo and forming a maze that he couldn't simply climb over, "Good luck finding me now!" Takeo heard William shout from within the maze, although Takeo paid him no mind as he focused on something else.

As William ran through the maze, he knew exactly where he was going: the exit. Which was where he would make his escape, 'Hah! That fool is probably scouring the maze for me now, little does he know I'm not going to waste my time with him,' William boasted in his head, although his thoughts were cut short as he heard a noise, the sound of wood splintering, "What?" William gawked, "There's no way he's breaking through those walls! They're magically reinforced!" he shouted before he heard another wall splinter and break, William quickly scrambling away as the sound started coming closer and closer.

"Why did I make this maze so large!?" William hissed as he rounded another corner, although he was cut off as a katana flew through the wall in front of him, the butt of the weapon striking against the wall opposite of where it came from. William looked down at the blade before swallowing and looking through the hole, seeing Takeo's eye peering back at him.

"I found you," Takeo chuckled as William let out a scream and took off running again just before Takeo broke through the wall with his shoulder, picking up his katana before running after William, "Javelin!" he grunted as he threw his magically enhanced katana at William's back, the dark mage swiftly turning around and blocking it with a magic barrier that formed around his hand, Takeo using that moment to rush towards William as he put his second katana in his mouth and grabbed the first one out of the air in a reverse grip as he began to spin around, "Whirlpool," he grunted, the words coming out muffled as his magic roared to life around his katanas, each of them blazing with magic energy as he began to spin, the blades clashing against William's barrier repeatedly before it finally shattered and Takeo's blades cut across William's chest sending him down to the ground as Takeo landed and thrust his katana through the man's shoulder, pinning him to the ground.

"Y-You're a monster!" William screeched as he tried to pull the sword out of his shoulder, the wound bleeding horrifically.

"You… were a boring opponent," Takeo huffed after he grabbed his other katana out of his mouth, "A coward," he added as he pointed the tip of the blade at William's throat, "A small team of B-Class could've taken you," he said as he lifted his blade and walked over to William's head, "You're finished," he muttered before stomping on William's head, knocking the man unconscious, the maze falling apart as William lost consciousness.

Takeo walked outside, putting the katana in his hand back into its sheath as he stepped outside, giving a signal for a group of local police to come in and arrest the unconscious dark mages before he pulled his sake off of his belt, taking a drink of it before he stepped back into the building and looked at William with a disappointed look on his face, "I was hoping for a good fight," he muttered as he put away his sake and retrieved his katana, allowing for the cops to take the man away.

* * *

 **A/N:** And there it is! Chapter 1! I hope you enjoyed it!

 **Credits:**

 **Lucas Dominguez - ThePrinceOfLight**

 **Marcus Sterling – PrinceOfTheMatrix88**

 **Takeo Hideki – potentialautor18**

I know I only introduced three characters this chapter, but four more were mentioned, but I also wanted to give submissions a little more time before I introduced 5+ OCs in a single chapter. But I hope you found the three of them interesting.

 **A Few Questions**

 _So who was your favorite OC introduced this chapter?_

 _Did any of the OCs in this chapter seem like someone your OC would get along with?_

 _What do you think of Nero's reformation of the guild? Was he right to go so far in order to do what's best for the guild?_

 **Notes on Submissions**

Okay, so my current count is 19 out of 30 OCs have either been accepted or reserved. Currently I have one S-Class opening, which I would highly prefer be a woman in her mid-twenties to early-thirties and I have one A-Class opening as well.

Regarding Slayers, I have one open Slayer spot, but there are already 2 God Slayers in the project, so we won't be accepting anymore God Slayers. There are some magic restrictions on my profile as well, so keep those in mind too when making an OC for God Hand.

Now then, this is very important! We have set a deadline for character submissions! We ask that you have your character sent in by March 1st! This should still give those of you with reservations time to finish your characters and get them sent in. But this deadline will help us get all the characters in and allow for us to fully start planning more arcs and events and such within the story. So again, all character submissions are to be in by March 1st!

Also, speaking of character submissions, we have lessened the limit on them. So you can now submit up to a total of THREE OCs to the project! But you must submit them to a guild that you haven't submitted an OC to. So as an example, if you've submitted two OCs, one to Goblin Grin and one to Seahorse Crest, you can submit an OC to either God Hand or Ragnarok's Call!

Now onto the reviews!

 **Origm2012-** Glad you liked Eliana and Nero. I do like their dynamic myself. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

 **Master Of Anime224-** Oftentimes I let criticism get to me, not this time though cause I'm too excited. But I do appreciate the constructive criticism and I do admit that I could've done much better, but oh well, it wasn't my goal to thoroughly describe Gladiolus in the prologue anyways, just an overview sort of thing. But I'm glad that you liked Nero at least, and yeah, he was inspired by the idea of a heroic Izaya, but there's a lot more to him than just that. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

 **Raiyane-** I'm glad that you liked Nero. And yep! I'm still excited for the project too!

 **Derekjay2000-** I'm happy to hear that you're excited for the Summit Project! But yeah, it's a very large project and the four of us did a lot of work before we posted our prologues setting up the Valley and the Summit Alliance and whatnot. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

 **Sakura-Fiction-** Drat! You figured out our evil plan! Ah just kidding, I'm happy to hear that you're excited for the Summit Project!

 **MyDearWatson-** Happy to hear that you liked the way things turned out in the prologue! And yep! I'm still excited for the project too!

 **AkumaXHwaorang-** Ah, don't worry, we've all pretty much cranked out OCs for one another since we're in the best positions to cater to each other's needs and to connect things in the stories. But yeah, the project already is kind of overwhelming with all of the work that's already been put into it behind the scenes. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

 **Death Obelisk-** I'm happy to hear that you're so excited for the project. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

 **SaiyaStyles-** Well, feel free to send something in whenever you finish Mal, there's still spots as of right now. And I'll try to get the next ToTGs chapter finished by the end of the month, I do have it started, but I've been kinda focused on this for the past month though. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

 **ColdBurn-3-** Yeah, it never made much sense to me either, but at least God Hand has all the different ranks. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

 **ThePrinceOfLight-** I'm happy to hear that you're excited for the project. I hope I did okay with Lucas too! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

 **potentialauthor18-** Don't worry about it! I believe you mentioned you had been working on your own story to me a while ago. Anyways, I hope I did okay with Takeo! He was fun to write since he likes scaring his opponents.

 **lex1016-** As of right now, we're still all updating on the same day. Whether that'll change or not, who knows? Anyways, if you do decide to submit a character, feel free to! There's still plenty of open spots for you!

 **Resmesh-** Yeah, you really need Nero's perspective to tell that he's not just being a prick to Tik and Harlow (well he does enjoy messing with Harlow, but that's another matter altogether), he has his reasons for not helping Tik any, being that helping her is not what's best for God Hand as he said in the chapter. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

 **XLil MEkoX-** I'm happy to hear that you're excited for the project! And there's still open spots for you if you choose to submit a character! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

 **FrozenBlast13-** Yeah, Nero does see things a lot like a chess game. Either you have a use to him or you're his enemy. But like a chess game each piece is very valuable so he takes great care to keep them. He's kind of a manipulative bastard, but he's not a bad person. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

 **TheLonelyAnon-** Yeah, Nero's pretty young, but he's been a Guild Master for a few years now and he has a lot of help thanks to his sister, Eliana. But yeah, God Hand is very well established and it has a lot of resources, so it is pretty much built for success at this point since it's had over 100 years to reach that point. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

 **Meteorthunder3-** Yeah, each of our stories will provide glimpses and bits of information about the others that you might not get otherwise, such as Nero's side of things with Tik and Goblin Grin. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

 **Momochan77-** I'm happy to hear that you're excited for the project! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Anyways, I hope I did alright with all the OCs this chapter! If you're character has been submitted but hasn't been introduced, they will be in the coming chapters!

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Please remember to leave a review!

Your host,

Dreadburner94.


	3. Calamity Zero a New Girl and Tour Guides

**A/N:** And here it is! Chapter 2 of God Hand!

I of course, still do not own Fairy Tail.

I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Calamity Zero, the New Girl and Tour Guides**

 **August 15** **th** **, X799 – Minutes before Midnight**

Two men stood on a ship as it sailed across the inky black waters, the moonlight reflecting off the waves. They stood in silence as the crew around them went about their work, ensuring that the ship would reach its destination and attract its target.

The first man, who appeared to be in his early thirties, was very large, standing at 7" and with his extremely muscular frame, especially in regards to his upper body, he was easily over 400 lbs. of muscle. He had a light tan skin tone, even on top of his bald head, while he also had a big, bushy brown mustache. His dark green eyes were small, but their color matched that of his dark green God Hand guild mark on his left shoulder, and that of his dark green runic tattoos that ran across the left side of his chest and down his left arm.

The man was shirtless, but he did wear a pair of armored boots with a pair of brown trousers that had bits of green and silver armor hanging on the sides. Holding up his pants was a big, brown and green leather belt, while he had a green and silver fur-lined shoulder pad strapped to one of his shoulders, the strap reaching from the shoulder pad down to his belt across his chest and back. He also wore a pair of brown leather gloves.

"You did not tell Zoltan that we would be hunting sea monster. My magic is not working well in ocean," the large man grumbled with a thick accent, "Is like you think I am only being good for bait."

The second man snickered at this, revealing his sharp canines, "Relax, Big Guy, I brought you cause you were perfect for the job."

The second man was tall as well, although he only stood at 6'3" and appeared to be in his mid-twenties. He was muscular as well, but nowhere near as muscular as the giant of a man next to him. He had pale skin and a generally intimidating appearance. He had an angular, long face with a thin long nose and a wide mouth, while his narrowed eyes were a deep blue color that could appear to be teal in the right light. His white hair was long, but it was always spiked up while his ice blue God Hand guild mark was on the center of his back. The man also had a long scar that stretched from his neck to his navel, while his right arm normally had a veiny, blackish purple tattoo that resembled the head of a dragon, but it was missing due to the weapon in his hand.

He was wearing a gray colored top that had an upturned collar and long sleeves with a pair of black pants that had white stripes on them and a pair of combat boots. Over this, he wore a silver embroidered cloak that had a metallic cross over his heart, as well as a pair of black fingerless gloves. In the man's right hand was a black scythe that had a bony and veiny handle that was a blackish purple, much like his tattoo. On the end of the scythe was a sharp barb, while a set of what seemed to be dragon's claws could be seen holding the blade in place on the other end while a dragon's skull rested on it. The blade itself was a double-edged blade and it was pitch black with purple runes inscribed into it.

"Vitra. Are you really expecting fight to be difficult?" the first man asked as he looked at the scythe in Vitra's hand.

"I'm expecting it to be exciting, Zoltan," Vitra replied, his smirk growing, "I've only had exciting missions since Nero took charge."

Zoltan narrowed his eyes slightly at the mention of their Guild Master's name, knowing how close he and Vitra were, "You helped with coup, yes? Despite Master Egon being benefactor?"

"Yeah, it had to be done," Vitra stated with a shrug before turning and looking up at Zoltan with another smirk, "Ol' Egon was letting the guild fail and besides, that shouldn't be surprising knowing my history."

"Yes, it should not be surprising," Zoltan sighed, the man remembering when Vitra had first joined God Hand.

"Oh yeah," Vitra said, catching Zoltan's attention as he turned to look at Vitra again, "Did ya hear?"

"Hear what?"

"This'll ruffle your feathers a bit, Big Guy," Vitra warned as he leaned on his scythe, "But I heard a rumor that the old fogeys on the Magic Council were considering Nero for the position of Wizard Saint that just opened up not long ago."

"What!?" Zoltan gawked, "What has he done to earn that?"

"Guess they like his handiwork," Vitra said with a shrug, a smirk on his face, "But you know the guy's hella strong too, that and he's got a shit ton of connections."

"I am not understanding their reasoning," Zoltan grumbled as he crossed his arms, an angry tick on his forehead, Vitra smirking at the rare sight of seeing Zoltan angry since he was usually very friendly.

"It's not like they've made the guy a Wizard Saint yet, Big Guy. He's just up for consideration is all," the scythe wielder stated as he poked Zoltan on the arm with his fist, "Oh yeah, about your magic."

"What?"

"I had a shipment of rocks packed," Vitra said as he nonchalantly pointed over his shoulder to a large box that had a poorly drawn picture of Zoltan on it, "A kid I know drew the art and I thought it looked close enough to the real deal to serve as a nametag."

Zoltan walked over to the box, passing a few sailors as he did so before he looked down at the drawing, which looked like a broom with arms and legs, the brush serving as his mustache while several circles were drawn around his arms and legs and torso to serve as his muscles while one was also drawn around his mustache to serve as his head.

"It is looking like kid will be great artist one day," said Zoltan as he wore a fond smile on his face, the man carefully folding the piece of paper before putting it in his pocket.

"Yeah, that's what I told the kid," Vitra replied as Zoltan walked back over to him, "It's people like that we gotta protect the most, right?" Vitra asked, a smile of his own on his face.

"Very correct!" Zoltan replied before letting out a hearty laugh, "Now! Where is sea monster being! Zoltan is fired up and feels like he could wrestle giant! No! A Dragon!"

"Oi! Sailor! How much longer?" Vitra asked a passing sailor.

"Eh? Oh… The attacks usually happen about anywhere from twenty to forty minutes after we leave port," the sailor replied.

"So anytime now then, thanks," Vitra said as he turned away from the sailor to look back out to sea.

 **. : + : .**

 **August 16** **th** **, X799 – Late Morning**

Amanda Song sat in one of the leather chairs in front of Nero's desk, the Guild Master looking over her file while sitting in his chair while his sister, Eliana stood behind him, silently typing away with her Archive Magic.

Amanda was a young girl at the age of fifteen and she only stood at 5'2" with a slender build and a small chest. She had pale skin and her hair was white in color and was quite curly while falling down to the ends of her shoulder blades in a ponytail while her bangs were swept to the right. She had fairly big and round hazel colored eyes while she had a dusting of freckles over a bit of her nose and a bit of mascara put on as well.

She was wearing a short, black and white dress which top part was white with gold buttons while it had a black skirt that reached down to about her knees and had some frills on the bottom of it. She also wore a pair of black stockings and white flats on her legs and feet.

While Amanda appeared outwardly calm and collected, she was a bit nervous as it was her first time even stepping in a guildhall, let alone one so large and famous. While she didn't get a tour on her way up to Nero's office, the sheer size of the building was rather awe inspiring as the inside of it could easily hold several villages. And then there was the man sitting across from her, Nero Tafani. He seemed to put up a friendly display when she first entered the room, but he had been staring at the folder with her information in it rather intensely for a while now.

"Is there a problem?" Amanda asked in a polite tone, Nero looking up at her briefly before a small smile crossed his face.

"Possibly," Nero shrugged, "What do you think about your father? Do you think he's being treated unfairly?"

Amanda looked at Nero with a surprised look on her face. To think that God Hand had this much information on her before now… It was rather unsettling how much Nero already knew about her.

"Surprised? Well, we keep tabs on that sort of thing, so don't worry about it. We weren't spying on you or anything since there's nothing in this beyond information on your father and your testimony," Nero explained as he set the folder on his desk and slid it across for Amanda to see that he was telling the truth, "So… did you really mean what you said that day?"

Amanda looked at the file for a moment longer, as she remembered the day she testified quite well, "No," she finally said, "It may be cold, but I only said that so he would teach me magic," she answered, Nero's smile growing slightly as he had an interested look on his face, "Is that a problem?"

"No, not at all. In fact, that makes me like you all the more," Nero said with a small chuckle, "You're a rather interesting girl and I like that," he stated, Amanda feeling a wave of relief wash over her, "So, tell me about your magic. What do you use? How good are you at it?"

"I use Dark Écriture," Amanda answered, "My… father taught me how to use it and I've been practicing it for a few years now. I've been taking classes every now and then too."

"I see. So how are you in a combat situations? Do you have any combat experience?" Nero asked as Eliana continued typing away.

"No… I've never been in an actual fight, so I don't have any combat experience," Amanda admitted as Nero nodded.

"A brand new mage then. That's not surprising for a girl your age since you weren't raised in a guild. Don't worry, though, we have brand new mages join up every day," Nero stated, "That means we can skip past mission performance… and the next one… So, Eliana, are we finished here?" he asked, looking back at his sister.

"Yes, I've compiled Amanda Song's profile and it checks out," Eliana stated.

"Well, it looks like you've got the green light to join. Where do you want your guild mark and what color?" Nero asked as he pulled out a magic stamp and looked back at Amanda.

"Here in black, please," Amanda said as she pointed to her bare, right shoulder, Nero placing the stamp on her, leaving behind a black, God Hand guild mark.

"Like all brand new mages, you'll start off at C-Class. After several months of successful service, you'll be eligible to be promoted to B-Class," Nero began, "Also, the ranking system restricts your access to certain areas of the guildhall. As a C-Class, you'll be restricted to the bottom twenty floors of the guildhall, the garage is also off limits. However, if you get clearance from an S-Class or myself, you can enter restricted areas. Such examples would be if I summon you back to my office or if you need to meet with me while I'm in here. Any questions on that?"

"No sir, it's rather straightforward," Amanda stated, now calling Nero 'sir' as he was now her superior.

"Smart girl," Nero said before continuing his explanation, "Also, as a member of God Hand, you have access to magic tools that you can take free of charge for the duration of a mission. If they get damaged or lost, you have to replace them unless they're a type of bomb. Of course you won't be able to get access to lachrima bombs until you're A-Class," Nero added as an afterthought, "You also won't be able to take a magic vehicle from the garage until you're A-Class either. And it goes without saying, but the higher your rank is, you'll have access to better, more powerful equipment. So you'll just have access to the basic stuff as a C-Class," Nero said as Amanda nodded along.

"Now then," Nero said as he started up again, "Regarding housing, we provide you with a dorm room all to yourself in the female dorm, although you do have to pay rent, but as you're new, the rental fees will be waived for the first three months so that it's easier for you to afford. Of course you don't have to stay in the dorms, but we make the option available to you and we'll also decorate the room however you like. You also have the option of different room sizes, with smaller rooms being more affordable than larger ones. You can also move out of your room and into a different one if you want a smaller or larger room than the one you currently have."

"A small room would be good to start with," Amanda stated, Eliana nodding as she pressed a button on her archive display.

"Well, that settles everything here," Nero said as he stood up and walked around his desk, "What do you say we head into the guildhall and find someone to give you a tour of how the day to day life in God Hand works," he suggested as Amanda stood up, following Nero out of his office.

 **. : + : .**

 **August 16** **th** **, X799 – Noon**

Three girls sat in the tenth floor of the guildhall, the C-Class Bar, it was a large room filled with mingling C-Class and B-Class mages. Like most of the guildhall, the room's walls were made of solid stone, although this was one of the few floors that had a wooden floor. The room was very large, having a loft area to it as well as the lower area was filled with tables and chairs, with there being more luxurious, cushy round booths in the corners of the room. There was a bar as well, so it was rather rowdy, but not nearly as rowdy as the B-Class bar got on the twenty-sixth floor.

The first girl was named Rayne Meaver, but she tended to go by Ray. She was a young woman, fresh out of her teen years and she stood at 5'6" with a slight curvy and toned body. She had pale skin, but her wavy, dark blue hair really stood out because of it. Her hair reached down to her lower back, although it was usually tied into a ponytail while her bangs fell over her left eye, covering it. Her upturned eyes were yellow in color while she had sharp cheekbones and a slightly big, pointy nose and thick lips. Her face was scarred as well, as she had a scar that began on her left cheek and ended at her eye while her guild mark was gold in color and located on her right wrist.

She was wearing a pair of black pants with a black, strapless croptop under a yellow leather jacket. She also had on a pair of yellow ankleboots and she had belly button piercing. She was in a rather happy mood as she had a piece of cake to munch on for lunch in front of her, Ray having got it from the bar.

The second girl was named Lina Walker and she was around the same age as Ray. She was shorter than Ray though, only standing at 5'3", but she had a more athletic build and a larger bust, although it was only average sized for a girl her age. She had a dark tan and plum, purple colored eyes, but her thick, curly hair was sable brown and normally fell down to her shoulder blades, although it was usually always tied up into a bun while her bangs framed her face. Her apple green guild mark was on her chest, over her heart.

Lina wore a white tank top under a light green and white plaid shirt that's ends were tied up together just under her chest while the sleeves were rolled up to her elbows. She also wore a pair of dark blue, boot cut jeans and a pair of dark brown cowboy boots.

The third was younger than both of the others by a few years and her name was Tess Lin Rubric, but she stood just as tall as Ray at 5'6" with a curvy figure and an average sized bust. She had fair skin and curly, honey brown hair that cascaded down to her shoulders in a half-up, half-down hairstyle. Her almond shaped eyes were a soft, dark brown color while she had freckles dotting her nose and her gold colored guild mark was just below her right collar bone.

She was a wearing a thin, medieval styled bodice shirt that was made of a black silk that had emerald green, purple and orange colored fabric stitched onto it so that it resembled peacock feathers. She also wore beige skinny jeans with a pair of black, knee high combat boots that had white buttons on them.

"So what are we gonna do today?" Ray asked as she set her fork down on her plate, "Anyone got any plans?"

"I was thinking of heading over to one of the parks or outside the city walls to look at the flowers," Lina stated.

"Well it is almost time for me to be going to Narcissus," Tess stated as she looked up a nearby clock, the three of them sitting in one of the cushy, red corner booths, "Madeline promised to meet me there at two in the afternoon so that she could show me some of the high-end shops in the inner ring, you two are welcome to come along of course."

"Too fancy and expensive for me," said Lina, "I don't know how you afford all those things on B-Class missions, Tess."

"Meticulous financial management," Tess stated proudly, "Nothing is better than rewarding my hard work as a mage with a day of shopping in Narcissus."

"I'd go if you were planning on seeing a musical. The De La Lunas always put on the best shows at the Star-Fall Stages!" Ray said happily, "Although money's tight this month…" she added, deflating a bit, "It's hard getting by on C-Class missions all the time."

"Rent's a bummer, ain't it?" said Lina as Ray nodded in agreement.

"It really isn't a problem once you get your finances in order," Tess bragged, "Although my lifestyle has only gotten better since I became B-Class last year."

"Oh? Rent's too high is it?" they heard Nero ask, the three girls turning to see their Guild Master walking up to their table with a young girl behind him, several of the mages in the room watching since it wasn't often that Nero entered the C-Class Bar, "I'm willing to help you out a bit if you need your rent reduced for a short period of time."

"Really? You'd do that?" Lina asked in a surprised tone.

"Of course!" Nero answered happily, "I may not remember everyone's names, but I'm willing to help out when I can. What kind of Guild Master would I be otherwise?"

"Wouldn't Miss Tafani be upset if she heard you were giving your mages an easier time?" Tess asked, a sweatdrop falling down the back of Nero's head as he sighed.

"She'd give me an earful, that's for certain, but it'll be our little secret," Nero stated, "But onto business."

"You need us for something?" Ray asked in a shocked tone.

"I do, Ray," Nero said as he stepped to the side, showing the girl with him, "This is Amanda Song, she just joined the guild today and I was hoping you girls would show her the ropes."

"Good to meet you," Amanda greeted with a slight bow.

"She's only fifteen, so I wanted some girls who've been around since they were her age to show her the ropes," Nero explained.

"I'd be happy to do that for you, Master," Ray stated as Lina nodded in agreement.

"What about you, Tess?" Nero asked, now turning to Tess.

"I'd love to, Master Tafani, but I have an appointment in Narcissus with Madeline that I must keep. It's my day off for the month, I hope you understand," Tess replied.

"That's alright. These two will be more than enough, tell Madeline I said hi," Nero requested as Tess excused herself and left the room, "Well then, I'll leave the tour up to you two then," Nero stated before he started to walk off, "Have fun!"

"So… Um… My name's Rayne Meaver, but you can just call me Ray like everyone else!" Ray said in greeting as she held out her hand for Amanda to shake, "I'm a C-Class like you! So we'll get to work together a lot!"

"Pleasure to meet you, Ray," Amanda said in return as she shook the woman's hand.

"I'm Lina Walker, a B-Class Mage, but I'm friends with Ray, so I still go on a lot of C-Class missions," she added as she held her hand out too, Amanda shaking it as well, "The fancy girl was Tess Lin Rubric, she's a B-Class like me. She's a bit of a snob, but she's alright. Oh, I also normally have a little Ringtail Sugar Glider named Fuu with me too, but he's back in my room for the day since he dive-bombed into a bowl of nuts the other day that belonged to a store. So he's in timeout."

"He sounds really cute," Amanda chuckled.

"Yeah? He is, but don't tell him that. It'll go to his head," Lina snickered.

"So what do you say we begin the tour?" Ray asked, "We've got a lot of ground to cover so the sooner we start, the sooner we'll finish."

"That sounds good," Amanda said before she followed Ray and Lina to the elevators.

"Might as well start with these things… These are exactly as they seem to be, elevators. But here's the thing each elevator is restricted by rank," Ray began, moving over to the elevator on the far left, "This is the C-Class elevator, anyone can use this one, but it only goes up to the twentieth floor," she explained before moving to the right, "This one is for B-Class and up, it goes to the thirtieth floor. The next one is for A-Class and up and it goes to the thirty-fifth floor while the last one is only for Master Nero and the S-Class. It goes to the thirty-eighth floor as you might've noticed."

"I was wondering why we stopped on the thirty-eighth floor earlier, but it made sense after I entered the next floor," Amanda stated, "I had a question," she mentioned.

"What is it?" Lina asked.

"Can you explain to me in more detail how one 'ranks up'?"

"Oh, well, Master Nero might've told you, but you can move up to B-Class after several months of successful service. It's the easiest transition if you're not a klutz like I am," Ray answered.

"That girl has the worst sense of direction," Lina mumbled, "But after B-Class is A-Class. You've gotta be good if you want to make it to that rank. There's over a hundred B-Class, but only eight get the chance to participate in the A-Class exams every year and Marcus is the one that decides when you're ready."

"Marcus?"

"Marcus Sterling," Ray answered, "He's the guild's strongest S-Class and he's been around for a long time. I heard he was a member back when Master Nero was a kid. You might not get to meet him, but you'll know who he is after you meet him. He's really important and he's a really nice guy too."

"Who are the other S-Class?" Amanda asked.

"Well," Lina began, "There's Eliana Tafani of course, you probably met her, but besides for her, there's Vitra Zero, Takeo Hideki and Arden Kayuzo. Course becoming an S-Class is even harder. You have to be one of the top four A-Class to be able to participate in the S-Class Exams, but they say there's a catch…"

"What's the catch?"

"They say that Nero will only allow people he trusts to become S-Class, so if you're not in good with Nero, you can forget about becoming S-Class," Lina explained.

"That's just a rumor," Ray huffed, "Nero's a good man, he brought me to the guild himself. That rumor makes him sound like he's an untrusting megalomaniac."

"I'm just telling her the rumor is all," Lina said in her defense, "Oh, there's also a few people that used to be S-Class in the guild too, like Zoltan Crafty or Giles Benise. But whatever you do, if you plan on trying to get close to Nero to become S-Class, avoid an A-Class mage named Anona Irving at all costs."

"Why is that?" Amanda asked, she had heard of the Irving Family before, as they were quite famous throughout the Valley, although she hadn't heard of Anona.

"Anona's an Irving, a member of the family that founded the guild. There used to be a lot of them in the guild back when that dark guild Ragnarok's Call was causing a lot of trouble, but most of them were killed in battle," Ray started to explain, "But it never really sat right with the Irving Family that the position of Guild Master left their family, so they've hated the guts of every Guild Master from the third to Nero, but they especially hate Nero because of how he's changed the guild."

"So Anona hates Nero, see? So she also hates anyone close to him," Lina added, "She thinks she should be Guild Master just cause she's an Irving."

"Is there really that bad of a rift in the guild?" Amanda questioned as they finally stepped onto the C-Class elevator and took it down to the ground floor of the guild.

"It used to be a lot worse, but you'll find a lot of people still that back Anona for Guild Master so that she can undo all of Nero's changes and kick him and Eliana out of the guild. They say Zoltan might even be backing her, but that's just a rumor too," Lina explained as they reached the ground floor and exited the elevator, the three of them entering the first floor lobby.

"Well, here we have the first floor lobby!" Ray announced, "This is where you can accept C rank missions. You can go to either counter too," she explained as they stepped into the crowded room that had mages coming and going, several C-Class and even B-Class mages standing around the mission counters, "There's also a matchmaking service if you're looking for teammates for missions that might be too difficult or you just want company on, it's a really useful service since there's so many mages in the guild that you might not meet otherwise!"

"Yeah, that's how we met Tess in the first place. We needed a third person for a mission and she was fairly new to the guild and didn't really know anybody. She was a real handful back then though," Lina sighed.

"So it goes to say that that is one of the most useful services that Master Nero implemented when he reformed the guild," Ray added, "Any questions on missions?"

"No, I think I understand. I can accept missions here and request teammates if needed," Amanda repeated.

"Back to the elevators then," Lina stated, "Next we'll be showing you the C-Class Library, it's on the fourteenth and fifteenth floors," she explained as they walked back to and entered the elevator, the three of them exiting on the fourteenth floor to see a two story labyrinth of books and shelves.

"This is the C-Class Library, it's really big and it has a lot of different literature," Ray began in a quiet tone, "If you need some research material for a mission, you'll find it hear, but you'll also find any kind of book you could ever want here, asides for the more advanced books that are rank restricted to the other libraries. We can look around here later if you want," she added before they got back onto the elevator and traveled to the seventeenth floor.

"This is the C-Class Magic Tool Dispensary, you can pick up any equipment you may need here. It's not as big as the B-Class one though since there are a lot more B-Class mages than anything else," Lina explained.

"Still, you shouldn't really need much of anything for C rank missions," Ray added, "Except a compass… I always need a compass."

"Not that it helps you any," Lina huffed.

"We'll be headed back down to the fifth floor now," Ray stated as they got back on the elevator, "That's where the C-Class infirmary is, nestled between two of the training floors in the C-Class area."

"The medical staff are all really nice and while there's only a few mages in the C-Class infirmary as doctors, there are more in the other ones," Lina added, "Of course, the head doctor of the healers is pretty much a guy named Raphael Marks. I heard he's a longtime member of the guild and friends with Nero and Eliana, although he's just a B-Class mage. I've seen him a few times, he's a big grump usually."

"Is the guild really so big that it's hard to know everyone?" Amanda asked, "Are there prominent mages in the guild that everyone knows?"

"Yeah, the guild has well over two hundred members, at least one hundred of them are B-Class. There's usually about fifty of us C-Class though, so we're the second biggest group," Ray explained as they traveled downward in the elevator, "There's around thirty-five A-Class and only five S-Class in the entire guild."

"As for prominent figures beyond Nero and the S-Class, there's Anona, Zoltan and Giles, who we already told you about, they're all A-Class. Course another prominent A-Class would be Hibana, she's a God Slayer, and then there's Cynthia, who's another longtime member," Lina continued, "For B-Class, Raphael is well known, Flint is a pretty popular guy too, but Madeline is popular also. She's a noble from Narcissus and she belongs to the Rouche Family. But the most well-known C-Class has to be Lucas Dominguez, he's the only guy to work his way up to A-Class and then fall back down to C just because he was lazy. He's somewhat of a legend in that regard."

"There's another Slayer in the guild too, by the way, I don't remember their name though," Ray admitted as they stepped off the elevator.

"So all of those people are some of the best to get to know in the guild then?" Amanda asked as they stepped into a corridor and began walking, Lina leading the way.

"Well… There was one more really popular A-Class. She went by Tik, but she left the guild to found her own about a month ago," Ray answered as they walked, "But it's best not to mention her around Master Nero right now."

Amanda nodded in response, there was a lot of information to take in so far. God Hand was such a large guild and it was almost like its own town inside the guild with its very own culture. There were popular figures for her to remember, people to avoid, intricacies to learn and adapt to and a rich history that she had just begun to tap into through what Ray and Lina had just told her. It was almost overwhelming.

"After we check out the infirmary, we'll head to the female dormitories," Lina mentioned, "You probably saw them when you got here, they're hard to miss."

"What do you think so far though?" Ray questioned as she looked over at Amanda.

"I like it so far. There's a lot to learn about this place and it's really interesting," she admitted, a smile on her face.

"I'm glad," Ray smiled back, "God Hand is a home to a lot of us here, so I'm happy to hear that you're liking it so far! We're like one big extended family! Although not all of us get along and we fight a lot too, but the guild is a home to everyone here! So I hope you'll start to see yourself as part of the big family too!"

Amanda smiled at Ray, Lina also looking back with a smile, "I think I could start to see everyone here as family," said Amanda, the smiles on the three girls only growing wider as they walked along.

* * *

 **A/N:** And there it is! Chapter 3! I hope you enjoyed it!

 **Credits:**

 **Zoltan Crafty- GandalfTheGreen**

 **Vitra "Calamity Zero" Zero- Death Obelisk**

 **Amanda Song- WendyDokuro**

 **Rayne "Ray" Meaver- madmissY01**

 **Lina Walker- Momochan77**

 **Tess Lin Rubric- Sakura-Fiction**

A couple of the characters, namely Ray and Lina aren't normally so open, but since Nero asked them to show Amanda the ropes, they were less reserved than they normally are around people they don't know. They're both fairly friendly girls anyways.

Tess will also have a bigger role next chapter, so you'll get to know her better then since her role in this one was rather short.

You'll also see the outcome of Vitra and Zoltan's mission later on too.

Ah, and just to make it clear, Zoltan's accent is similar to an Eastern European accent, or at least it's supposed to be.

 **A Few Questions**

 _So who was your favorite OC introduced this chapter?_

 _Did any of the OCs introduced this chapter seem like someone yours would get along with?_

 _There were a lot things about the guild explained this chapter. From well-known mages to functions of the guild, is there anything you're curious about? Was there anything you especially liked?_

 _As it is a large guild, many members of the guild have actually never met and some mages look up to and dream of meeting some of the high ranking and well-known mages. Are there any well-known figures in the guild that you think your OC might look up to out of the ones introduced so far?_

 **Notes on Submissions**

Submissions are currently closed! Although, as God Hand is a large and popular guild, I will be opening submissions again later as the guild is constantly recruiting and some mages may be on long term missions.

 **An Important Note**

Now, there's a little unpleasantness to address. I don't know the specifics, but it would seem that a few readers happened upon another collaboration within the Fairy Tail SYOC community. After reading they accused the authors of ripping off the idea of a collaboration from those in the Summit Project. That is untrue. The reverse is also untrue. The idea of a collaboration isn't unique to any one of us. Working with people on this site is just a normal progression after encountering people who are genuinely kind and supportive. To point out a further note, this fellow collaboration did indeed start before this one.

Now onto reviews!

 **Momochan77-** Yeah, I really like Marcus, he's an overall cool guy and he works great as an S-Class. And yeah, Tik needs to fend for herself if she's ever going to be a reliable Guild Master, she's just a bit upset because she expected to get help from Nero. Also, I hope I did alright with Lina, I had to portray her as being a little more open, but I also can't help but imagine her speaking with a little bit of a country twang.

 **PrinceOfTheMatrix88-** I'm happy to hear that I did good with Marcus, I really enjoy his character because of the role he has in the guild and how suited he is for it. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

 **Origm2012-** I'm glad you still enjoy my writing, but I do enjoy making little connections with everything and hinting towards things. But yeah, Takeo's a cool character and a really good fighter. He figured out exactly how much force he needed to break through William's magic really quickly and he executed his plan of action flawlessly. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

 **AkumaXHwaorang-** I'm glad that you liked Takeo, as for his speech, it's that scar on his neck that caused him to have to talk like that, but yeah, I was told there was unintentional similarities between Takeo and a character in One Punch Man that the creator didn't notice until after they submitted him. I hope Zoltan lived up to your expectations too, by the way. As for cross guild romances, it depends on things work out with the characters I imagine. We still don't have them all in, so it's hard to say at this point, but I'd say it's a possibility for sure.

 **potentialauthor18-** I'm glad that you think I did good with Takeo, I had a lot of fun with him too. He also got the honor of staring in the story's first action scene! Although it was clearly a one-sided affair. But yeah, I really like both Marcus and Lucas myself. Marcus is just so cool and Lucas is really chill. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

 **Raiyane-** I'm happy to hear that you enjoyed the characters introduced last chapter, especially Takeo! He's a really cool guy. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

 **Aaron26-** Yeah, I thought it was a neat dynamic to have twins leading the guild and while I'd say Eliana has a personality suited for a leadership position, she's not so good with people as opposed to Nero. As for the reason as to why Nero goes by Nero, story-wise there's no big reason, writing-wise, I wanted a character that went by Nero, but I didn't want his name to be Nero, so I picked Raniero as his actual name and I actually have a hard time spelling that right every time for some reason, so Nero is also just easier for me to write out. But yeah, Lucas is actually rather close to Nero and Eliana both, as they were friends before the reform, should his relationship with Eliana blossom into something more remains to be seen though. But yeah, I really like how invested Marcus is in the guild, he's just a really cool guy overall, as is Takeo. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

 **Sakura-Fiction-** Yeah, most of my one chapter villains just get the first magic that pops into my head. Although this time it was the second idea since the first idea was just plain ol' barrier magic, but hey, William would be great at parties since he can make mazes for fun and games. But yeah, Nero is just trying to look out for his guild and he's worked hard to get it to where it is, so he doesn't want to see that hard work ruined. Oh yeah, I hope I did good with the brief bit that Tess was around for this chapter.

 **JJun-** It's fine and thanks for your OC. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

 **puffypuffin3-** Yeah, Lucas is overall just a really good guy and is someone other members in the guild can count on, even though he's a lazy good for nothing. But the whole Tik situation is just a complicated mess for the guild really. And yeah, with such a large guild, Nero can't afford to be nice and nurturing all the time. He can't even hope to remember everyone's names because there's over 200 mages for him to look out for, so he's gotta be strict about things and sometimes he has to do some not so nice things for the sake of God Hand. But as for why I introduced S-Class so early, well, it's because they're generally all really awesome and I needed a solo mage since I was still getting a lot of submissions in, still getting them, but I have enough to introduce groups of new people now. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

 **FrozenBlast13-** Yeah, while Eliana would get things done, she wouldn't really have a heart about it like Nero. And that's the interesting thing about viewing this like a game of chess, isn't it? Sometimes sacrifices seem necessary, but for how that'll play out in the story, you'll have to wait and see.

 **MyDearWatson-** Yeah, it's a good thing that Nero does have people that support him and what he's done. So having people like Lucas and Marcus around is really helpful for him. And then yeah, Takeo's still really cool. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

 **ThePrinceOfLight-** I'm happy to hear that I did good with Lucas, he's a cool guy all around really. But yeah, as I said in an earlier response, that scar on Takeo's neck is why he doesn't talk much, but he does love a good fight and he is kind of a fight addict. But yeah, Nero will do what he has to for the sake of God Hand, which includes turning his back on Tik for now.

 **TheLonelyAnon-** Well, I have plans for the A-Class Exams to be an earlier arc, it won't be straight away, but you can expect them to happen a few arcs in at the earliest. But yeah, the stairs are murder and at one point the guildhall didn't even have elevators! God Hand mages probably had the strongest legs around back then to be honest… But yeah, as a character, Nero has a lot of drive and determination. He won't let anything stand in the guild's way since it's his goal to make God Hand the best in the world. And yeah, William made some poor life decisions last chapter, but at least mazes are cool and he had the sense to try and run away. And it's fine that you still need time to work on your OC.

Anyways, I hope I did okay with everyone's OCs this chapter. If your character has been accepted, but hasn't been introduced yet, they will be in the coming chapters!

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Please remember to leave a review!

Your host,

Dreadburner94.


End file.
